


The time when markus protected simon

by dybsproo



Series: Just Simon and Markus things [1]
Category: Markus and Simon | Detroit Become Human, Markus/Simon - Fandom, Markus/Simon | Detroit Become Human, Simarkus - Fandom, detroit become human
Genre: Fluff, Jericrew, Just really fluff, M/M, Protective Markus, and oh daniel is simon’s twin, just markus simon north and josh, school days and after school life, simon is just simon but cuter, the gang of jericho, they are human fjdnd maybe a bit android idk but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26997970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dybsproo/pseuds/dybsproo
Summary: Just when simon is getting bullied, markus is there to helpor when an overprotective markus stood up but simon still got the aftermath
Relationships: Markus & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus and Simon, Markus/Simon, Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Just Simon and Markus things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970440
Kudos: 12





	The time when markus protected simon

School days

“Let’s see what’s inside of this bag”

The tall guy asked as Simon tries to pull his lunchbag to his chest, away from the guys who are bullying him. “Please don’t” Simon says calmly as he tries to respond.

“phckng give it to me nerd.” The group of guys laughed at Simon as the bullies grab Simon’s lunch pack.

“Assholes, give it back to Simon”

Simon wandered as a sudden voice broke out the entire cafeteria, both Simon and his bullies heads turned to that voice to see his bestfriend Markus standing up for him.

“I said give it back.” Markus implied, his boice were very serious as he dead eyed looked into the tall guy, well maybe as tall as Markus but still taller than Simon

“And what are you gonna do if i don’t? Snitch? What a baby.” The tall guy uttered as Markus didn’t hesitated to punch the guy on the face.

And soon it was a backlash, an act of revolution to stand up for Simon’s bullies. And ofcourse as the fight were still on, Markus didn’t hesitated to fight as well even if Simon keeps tugging him out of the way.

Simon became successfull at pulling Markus but then a hand landed on him, dirently onto his cheeks as he grunted and landed on the floor.

“Enough. You all go back to your classes, right now!” Suddenly a voice broke through as the Dean were watching them, breaking off the fight. “You both, Detention.” The dean said to Simon and the tall guy who bullied him.

“Nerds.” The tall guy muttered on his breath before he throws a paper cup on Simon before he left the cafeteria and walk into his class.

“Are you okay?” Markus asked with a hint of worry on his voice, and as he help Simon to stand up, carrying his arm over his shoulder as they walk to their classroom. 

“Yeah, i’ll live” Simon manages to crack a joke and to laugh as they walk together, as ever Simon was the calm and collected one.

——————————————————-

“What the—“ 

“North your language” Josh said before North can even utter the words as both of them walked over to Simon’s desk together with Markus. “What happened?” Josh continued.

“Nothing, it was just—“ Simon said but got cutted off with Markus voice.

“What do you mean nothing? Simon got bullied again and thank god that i’m there to stand up for him” Markus said as he sitted on top of his desk just right next to Simon’s

“Well the fight got me this” Simon said as he point directly to his bruised cheek. “What you gonna say for that?”

“Wait so Markus started the fight but you got punched instead of him?” North said as he and Josh laughed at the same time. “Same old Markus” Josh said and soon Simon joined them as he chuckled as well.

“Hey i did not—“ Markus tries to rebutt but he got nothing instead he just sighed, alarming Simon instead. 

“It’s okay, i’m glad that he stood up for me. I would have gotten the punch even tho i didn’t cover for him. The tall guy has it in me” Simon shrugged before he reaches out to pat Markus on his shoulder. 

“So are we still on for tonight?” Josh asked the group as he raises his eyebrow, questioning them

“Hell yeah! We still on for tonight, you guys can’t back out” North said uprisingly, as she goes between Markus and Simon, shaking both of their shoulders

“Yeah i’m in, always and ever will be” Markus said as the two of their group wailed in happiness.

“Well i mean I—“ Simon rebutted as he got cutted off by Markus. “C’mon the gang is not completely without you” Markus said as Simon looked at them three to find those little prey puppy eyes looking at him, smiling as he said yes and finally gives up.

———————————————————-

“Hey guys” The guy said to catch his friends attention.

“Simon, finally you came!” North and Josh said as they happily skips towards him but Markus on the otherhand is having a dilemma, as he reaches for his phone to type something out.

“So you sent your twin huh”   
Sent to Simon | 7:30 pm

“Wdym??”   
Messaged by Simon | 7:31 pm

“Asshole, i know the differences between your brother and you, where are you?”  
Sent to Simon | 7:33 pm

“....Home”  
Messaged by Simon | 7:35 pm

Markus had a difficult way to think of a reason to bail out on his friends. Sure, Simon’s twin brother Daniel is his friend as well but it’s much more different when it is Simon. After a couple of minutes of talking it out on his friends he succeeded and went to Simon’s house in which he found Simon on their backyard, swinging on some hammock that the brothers build.

“Asshole” Markus said, on the other hand Simon smiled knowingly whose the owner of the voice were

“So why did you bailed on them” Simon asked as he looked at Markus who is heading towards him. “Just chekin’ up on you” Markus muttered knowingly that Simon can hear him as he walked off to Simon, swinging his hammock so that Simon is swinging as well in it comfortably.

“North is probably bummer out that you left” Simon said as he tilted his head when he looked at markus, his feet were swinging back and forth as the hammock swings as well.

“Well yeah but at he same time no because you are there” Markus said before he stopped and as he sitted beside Simon on the hammock. “Or rather your twin brother, Daniel” Markus said with a sarcastic tone on his voice

Simon just laughed at Markus, knowingly that his friend is just joking but he shrugged it off. “You know me..” 

“Yeah, i know you.” Markus said as both of them fall into silence, with just the cricket and the swirls of air is heard.

“So how are you?, punched cheek?” Markus breaks the silence as he looked at Simon, carefully bringing his hand to cupped Simon’s chin to make Simon look at him.

“Just bruised and it stings but yeah” Simon said underneath his breath as his and Markus face were just inch farther with one another.

“I could have caught the punching but you just have to get it everytime hm?” Markus said as his other hand carefully touches Simon’s bruised cheek in which Simon whinced.

“Well you always stood up for me, and i don’t want you to get hurt.” Simon muttered trying to avert his gaze elsewhere but Markus. “Thank you” Simon quietly said.

“I needed to protect you” Markus said as he smiled and hugged Simon suddenly, wrapping both of his arms around Simon’s pale and fit body.


End file.
